


An Awkward Conversation with Crowley

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Resurrected Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-29 11:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “She's a little old for you, isn't she, Moose?”





	An Awkward Conversation with Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).

> Prompt: Crowley's reaction to a Sam/Rowena relationship

“You and my mother” he asked skeptically.

“Uh, yeah.” Sam tried not to fidget, even though he felt deeply uncomfortable. He never thought he'd be having this conversation, although he never really expected Crowley to be resurrected either.

“Is he serious?” Crowley asked Dean. Dean nodded in the affirmative.

“She's a little old for you, isn't she, Moose?” 

“That is the same thing I said” Dean muttered.

“Dean, you're not helping” said Sam, giving Dean a stern look, one Dean returned with a look of feigned innocence, but he decided to throw Sam a bone.

“Rowena's trying to turn over a new leaf, and she has been pretty handy to have around. Oh, and she made us breakfast this morning.”

“My mother, did something domestic?” Cowley asked incredulously. 

“Well, it was just tea and toast, but she tired.” confirmed Sam “You know, we should probably get back, and you can talk with Rowena, she is going to have so much to tell you.” Sam continued to chatter about Rowena as he made his way over to the car.

“Hell's Bells, he's got it bad.”

“You don't know the half of it.” Dean responded.

“She'll eat him alive, you know that.”

“Well, she hasn't so far, and at this point, Sammy would probably enjoy it” Dean said with a smirk.

“Thank you, Dean, like I needed that image in my head.” Dean just chuckled, then made his way over to the Impala, as Crowley reluctantly followed.


End file.
